A hollow feeling
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Jarod gets sad news from his father.


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and it's characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.   
  
  
  
  


A hollow feeling.   
By: 24 

  
  


Jarod walked down the sidewalk totally oblivious to the world around him. His father had just contacted him over the internet giving him some bad news. His young clone; his mother and Emily had been killed in an automobile accident. His father, Jeremy and Emily had reunited with their mother just a few hours ago and were going on a trip. Major Charles had to stop at a store brought some things and was just about to step out of the store when a car had hit their car killing its occupants instantly. 

Jarod walked past a restaurant not knowing that the occupants had seen him and continued onto the beach. He sat by the waters edge, grabbed his knees holding them together with his arms and then the tears started flowing down his cheeks. 

****   
Inside the restaurant that Jarod had passed. 

Miss Parker, Sam and two more sweepers were in the restaurant finished eating and paid the bill when they saw Jarod walk past them. There were here on a business meeting and had accidentally found Jarod. 

Miss Parker and crew got up and followed Jarod to where he currently was. Miss Parker saw a tear run down his face and wondered what happened. 

"Time to go home, Jarod." 

Jarod tensed at the voice and looked up at her with pain filled eyes. "How did you find me?" 

"An accident really. We are here on a business meeting and saw you walk by the restaurant we had to follow you." 

Jarod untangled himself and stood up facing Miss Parker and Sam. "I can't go back there Miss Parker, not now." 

Miss Parker watched him as the tears fell down his face and she saw the raw pain on him. "What happened, Jarod?" 

"I don't want to talk about it." 

"What happened?" 

"Guys, leave us alone." The sweepers walked away leaving Jarod and Miss Parker alone. 

Jarod stared at her for a moment then made up his mind. She looked like she generally cared about what happened, so he told her. 

"My father just sent me a message on the internet a few minutes ago. My clone, Jeremy, Emily and my mother were killed in an accident. I never got to meet my mother and now she's gone. There's a hollow feeling in me and I don't know what to do about it." 

"Oh, Jarod. I'm so sorry." 

"How could this happen? I spent all my time away from my mother and then when my father and the rest of my family find her she's dead. I never got to see her again, to have her hug me. I never told her that I loved her, that I never gave up trying to find her." 

"Jarod, I know how it feels to lose a mother." 

"I know you do, but it's not the same. You got to have your mother in your life until you were older. I was taken from my family when I was young. I never truly got to know my sister, Emily, I never got to be close with my mother." 

"Jarod, I'm sorry." 

"It's not your fault." 

"It's not your fault either." 

"Yes, it is. If I was normal I would still be with my family, Kyle would be still alive, my mother would still be alive and so would my sister. I would have known them instead of finding out that I had a sister and brother a year after I escaped. I would have known that my parents didn't die in a plane crash coming to see me." 

"What about Jeremy?" 

"I loved him to. He was my clone, but if I was normal there would be no need for him." 

"Why, Miss Parker?" 

"I don't know why." 

"It was a drunk driver who hit them. They were parked by the curb and the truck plowed into their little car." 

"Go Jarod. I'm letting you go just this time." 

"What about the sweepers? They will know that you let me go." 

"Don't worry about that, Jarod." 

"I can't lose you too, Miss Parker." 

"Why Jarod? I chase you all the time." 

"I remember the little girl who gave me my first kiss." 

"Go, Jarod. I'll look away calling for my sweepers, maybe walking away a bit and then turn around to find that you're gone." 

"Thank you, Miss Parker." 

Jarod took off as Miss Parker walked partway to where her sweepers were at telling them to cuff him; she turned around to find him running away. They took off after him, but they never caught him. 

Miss Parker screamed at her sweepers. "You guys couldn't get wonder boy. I still have my heels on and trying to get through this sand is a pain what's your excuse." 

"I'm sorry. We were a bit away from you guys." 

"That's not an excuse." She said as they walked to the car. 

Jarod watched as they took off from his hiding spot. He turned to the beach looking at it once and then walked away.   
  
  


The End. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
